The 100 meets Hogwarts
by Valli0206
Summary: Als Clarke elf Jahre alt wird, erhält sie, wie auch ihre Eltern zuvor, eine Einladung aus Hogwarts. Doch als sie erstmal in Hogwarts ankommt, ändert sich für sie plötzlich alles. Sie lernt neue Freunde kennen, doch auch neue Feinde... (M für spätere Kapitel)


Clarke wachte auf, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages durchs Fenster schienen und ihre Nase kitzelten. Sie blinzelte, bis sich ihre Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnten und sprang fröhlich aus dem Bett. Sie zog sich ganz schnell um und rannte die Treppe hinunter in die Küche. Heute war ihr Geburtstag, da wollte sie keine Sekunde verschwenden und außerdem wollte sie unbedingt ihre Geschenke öffnen. Am meisten freute sie sich schon auf einen gnz bestimmten Brief, den Professor Jaha ihr schicken würde. Clarke hoffte zumindest, dass sie endlich einen Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen würde.

Als Clarke in die Küche stürmte, lief sie fast ihre Mutter über den Haufen, die gerade das Geschirr auf den Tisch zauberte. „Guten Morgen, Clarke. Na du hast ja heute gute Laune. Steht heute etwas besonderes auf dem Plan?", fragte Abby Clarke ganz scheinheilig. „Guten Morgen, Mom. Tu jetzt bitte nicht so, du weißt ganz genau, dass ich heute Geburtstag habe.", antwortete Clarke unbeeindruckt und mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Ja ich mach doch nur einen Witz. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Prinzessin.", sagte Abby und holte einen alt aussehenden Umschlag hervor. „Guck mal, was die Eule heute gebracht hat. Ich denke, der ist für dich." Lächelnd überreichte Abby ihrer, vor Freude kreischender,Tochter den Brief.

„Sehr geehrte Ms. Griffin,  
wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Das Schuljahr beginnt am 01. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Marcus Kane, Stellvertretender Schulleiter

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Prinzessin.", kam jetzt auch Jake, der durch das Gekreische aufgewacht ist, zu Clarke und nahm sie in den Arm. „Danke, Daddy.", antwortete Clarke ihrem Vater und lächelte ihn an. „Nun komm, deine Geschenke laufen sonst weg.", meinte Abby zu Clarke und die Familie begab sich in das Wohnzimmer. „Wie meinst du das mit weglaufen, Mom? Bekomme ich etwa ein Haustier?", fragte die Blondine daraufhin. Ihre Eltern lächelten nur und reichten ihrer Tochter das erste Geschenk. „Wow, das ist ja ein Nimbus 2097. Dankeschön.", sagte Clarke und schaute sich ihren Besen genauer an. „Komm schon, Prinzessin. Da sind noch mehr Geschenke." Clarke öffnete das nächste Geschenk, darin befanden sich verschiedene Zauberbücher.

Clarke bekam noch eine goldene Taschenuhr und tatsächlich, sie bekam ein Haustier. Clarke schaute sich ihre Eule an und nahm sie dann direkt in den Arm. „Dich nenne ich Puschel. Weil du soooo flauschig bist." „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, die Eule ist eine gute Idee.", flüsterte Jake Abby währenddessen leise ins Ohr. Beide lächelten.

Später am Tag standen plötzlich Thelonius und Wells im Haus, die durch den Kamin gekommen waren. Gemeinsam sangen sie: „Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, liebe Clarke, happy Birthday to you." „Dankeschöööön", antwortete Clarke fröhlich. Die beiden Familien gingen zusammen in einem bekannten Restaurant der Winkelgasse essen und danach zu Hause feiern.

Wells würde seinen Brief aus Hogwarts erst in einem Monat bekommen, aber er und Clarke feierten trotzdem, dass sie beide in weniger als einem halben Jahr in Hogwarts zur Schule gehen würden. Bellamy, ein Freund von den Beiden, war schon auf Hogwarts, deswegen konnte er auch nicht zum Geburtstag kommen. Seine kleine Schwester Octavia durfte nicht kommen, weil sie wieder die Koboldgnome ins Haus gelassen hatte. Deswegen feierten die beiden Freunde ganz alleine.

Später am Abend musste Wells mit seinem Vater wieder nach Hause und Clarke musste ins Bett. Ab nun würde sie die Tage zählen, bis sie endlich nach Hogwarts konnte, denn sie konnte es einfach kaum erwarten. Sie wollte unbedingt wissen, in welches Haus sie kommt, nach Griffindor, wie Bellamy und auch ihr Dad, nach Ravenclaw, wie ihre Mom, nach Hufflepuff oder vielleicht nach Slytherin. Ihre Mom hoffte sehr, dass Clarke nach Ravenclaw kommt und Jake wollte nur, dass Clarke auf keinen Fall nach Slytherin kommt, aber ihre Eltern haben ihr von klein auf an versichert, dass sie ihre Tochter immer lieben werden, egal in welches Haus Clarke kommen würde, deswegen machte sich die Blondine auch keine Sorgen. Aufgeregt war Clarke aber trotzdem, so sehr freutesie sich auf die Schule.


End file.
